Double Dating
by sesshiefanatic101
Summary: Yusuke and Hiei were at the ice cream shop when they ran into their old teammates who were together as well...


**A/Note: This is my first YYH fanfic. I hope you enjoy! Read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Double Dating**

Yusuke and Kurama have planned something without their lovers knowing about it. Knowing them they wouldn't do it with each other. They would hate the idea of spending a day together. Even a simple double date would hurt them. Since they hate each other and all.

Yusuke walked beside Hiei and he didn't know where they were going. Hiei looked at his boyfriend wondering where they were going. He then decided to speak to get an answer out of the other guy beside him. "Where are we going, Yusuke?" Hiei asked looking at the other. Yusuke looked at him with a grin upon his face.

"Don't worry so much, Hiei. You're going to know once we get there."

"You're up to something aren't you, Urameshi." Hiei said with a small smile of satisfaction.

"Sure, Hiei, whatever you say." Yusuke retorted putting his hands within his pockets.

"Hmph, whatever, love." Hiei said with a smirk.

Yusuke blushed not wanting to be called that outside their own personal house. He picked up Hiei and carried him like a little toddler. Hiei wrapped his arms around like putting him in an embrace. Yusuke then walked passed a woman and her two children.

"Mommy, can you pick us up like that man's doing?"

"No, you can walk."

"But, that kid's getting carried!" They both started whinning and she continued on saying no to her children. Yusuke chuckled at what those two children just said and got hit by Hiei, wanting to be put down to kill the kids. Yusuke kept on carrying him until they were at there destination which was a block away from where they were. Yusuke put his lover down and hhe got hit on the arm, not wanting to be carried again.

Hiei looked at the sign above the store seeing that it was an ice cream parlor. His eyes started glistening with happiness wanting to have the ice sensation within his touch. He looked Yusuke at the corner of his eyes grabbing onto his hand taking him in with him. Yusuke just had a smile upon his face thinking,_ 'Well, he's happy and he's going to buy the biggest ice cream he can get his hands on great. At least I saved up some money for this.'_

Once Hiei had a big bowl of ice cream with about 20 scoops of his favorite kind. He sat down with Yusuke near a booth of girls and in the corner of the parlor. Hiei started eatting the ice cream. Yusuke just smiled and watched him eat like a happy little boy happy to get sugar. He opened his mouth to say something.

"Hey, aren't you going to let me have some? I did buy it." Yusuke asked wanting some.

Hiei looked at him with a glare moving his ice cream bowl of twenty scoops closer to him from the opposite direction of Yusuke. "No." Hiei then continued eatting the ice cream greedily.

Yusuke just saw a red head walk by with his boyfriend at his side. "Yeah, okay, the ice cream is all your's, Hiei." He agreed.

Hiei looked at him suspiciously, but continued eatting the ice cream that was on the spoon. "What are you up to? You would at least try to get a bite of my ice cream again."

"I'm not up to anything, I'm just enjoying you." Yusuke answered.

"Yeah right. You don't usually bring me out for ice cream for nothing." Hiei said putting another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

"I have done this without anything behind it, Hiei."

They heard a bell from above the door to the ice cream parlor. The two that walked by the corner of where Hiei and Yusuke were sitting were standing at the door the one that seemed like the dominant spoke to his lover.

"I'll get us a cone of ice cream. Strawberry?"

"Of course. I'll grab us place to sit." He kissed his lover and walked over to Yusuke and Hiei.

Hiei looked up at the red head. "Kurama?"

"Good evening, you two." Kurama greeted blocking Hiei.

"This is a coincidence." Yusuke said with a small smile.

"Yes, it is. I didn't suspect to see you two here." Kurama said turning around looking at his lover who were carrying the ice cream cones.

"Here, you go, Kurama. Be careful with the ice cream they got mad at us the last time we dropped the ice cream onto the ground."

"You mean." Kurama giggled. "You're the one who dropped the ice cream."

The man then realized that there was one more person in their mist. Kurama turned around and liked at his strawberry ice cream. He had a smile on his face and Yusuke just waved. Kurama sat down noticing that his lover was preoccupied by his friend and Hiei was busy finishing his ice cream bowl.

"Urameshi, its been awhile?! How long has it been?"

"I think it has been about three years now, Kuwabara." Yusuke admitted not sure of it himself.

Kurama licked his ice cream scooting over for Kuwabara to sit. Kuwabara sat down licking his ice cream seeing that it started dripping. Kuwabara then noticed by Yusuke's side Hiei. "What's Hiei doing here?" Kuwabara said not happy to see him. Hiei looked at Kuwabara disgusted.

"You're still seeing this gorilla, Kurama? I thought you would have a lot better class." Hiei said still disgusted with the fact that Kurama was still dating Kuwabara.

"Watch it, migget! I could beat you down right here!"

"Kuwabara, settle down. We don't need to be kicked out of here." Kurama said to his lover calmly.

"You big oaf listen to your lover." Hiei said with a smirk looking at his empty bowl of ice cream.

"Hiei, would you stop? We have people watching." Yusuke said pointing with middle finger to the girls and the others that were watching.

"Well, since we're all here, you two, how about we go on a double date?" Kurama voiced thinking that they should get out of there since their interrupting the peace.

"I think that would be great, Kurama." Yusuke agreed standing up from his seat.

"I don't want to go on a double date with this big dumbass." Hiei said disagreeing with the two.

"Yeah, I rather not be around the shrimp cocktail." Kuwabara also disagreeing.

"I know you miss Yusuke, Kuwabara. You were really excited to see him."

"I know that Hiei misses Foxy Kurama."

And so they ended up doing a double date even though the other two didn't want to do it. In their heads though, they had to admit they did miss their friends. Though, they still didn't miss each other. They started heading to the theater to watch a movie. Though, now they didn't know what to watch. So, their looking at the showings and movie titles debating.

"How about we watch The Grudge." Hiei said looking at the poster.

"No way! How about the Fast and Furious Tokyo Drift." Kuwabara said not wanting to watch The Grudge.

"Nah, me and Hiei had already watched that movie. Final Destination 3?" Yusuke recommended not wanting to watch the same movie he had already seen.

"How about we all go and enjoy the Pirates of the Carribean 3." Kurama retorted wanting to end this debate.

They all looked at the red head then sighed. Yusuke didn't mind watching that movie, he and Hiei hasn't seen that one yet. Kuwabara didn't mind watching some action and maybe him and Kurama get some in their seats. Hiei doesn't want to see that movie he still wants to watch The Grudge again, it would be his third time watching, but he'll watch POTC 3 for Kurama's sake.

They grabbed their drinks and popcorn and headed to their assigned movie screening room. Who bought the tickets you ask? None other than Kuwabara because he didn't want Kurama paying. Now, they had to figure out where they were going to sit. They all agreed the back of the theater were the best sits. They sat down next to their lovers with Hiei next to Yusuke whose next to Kurama and then Kuwabara. Since Kuwabara and Hiei didn't want to be close to each other.

They went quiet and the movie started. The water in the movie, halfway through, made Yusuke need to use the bathroom and Kuwabara needed a refill on the popcorn. Kuwabara got up and went to get some more of the popcorn. Kurama sat there patiently seeing that Kuwabara was back with the popcorn refilled. Yusuke tried to sit still and he started bouncing his leg. Yusuke got up and got pulled down by Hiei.

"Hiei, I have to piss." Yusuke said getting up once more.

"You're not going anywhere, Yusuke." He pulled him down again.

"I really have to piss. Do you want me to piss on this chair?" Yusuke stood up again.

"You can last. This movie is halfway over." Pulled him down back into his seat.

"I'm not going to wait until the damn movie's over!" Yusuke said starting to walk away from Hiei.

"Sit down, you're in the way." Hiei pulled him down into his seat again.

"Whatever, I'm going to the bathroom." Yusuke got up from the seat and got pulled back down.

"Fine, if you're not going to stay, I'll make you." Hiei got on Yusuke's lap and kissed him.

Hiei and Yusuke started making out. Yusuke pulling Hiei closer into the kiss. Kurama just giggled and held Kuwabara's hand. Kuwabara figured why not just make out with Kurama. They're in the back where no one can see them. He pulled Kurama into a kiss with Kurama kissing back.

When the movie was over, Yusuke ran out of there yelling, "Dammit, Hiei!" He ran all the way to the bathroom pushing a guy down that worked there out of his way. Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara walked out of there throwing away their trash. They stood there waiting for Yusuke and played air hockey while there. Yusuke then got out of the bathroom, they all walked out of the theater.

"Well, wasn't that interesting." Kurama said his head upon Kuwabara.

"Come on, Yusuke, we're done. I'm ready to go." Hiei said holding onto Yusuke's hand.

"I thought you would want to spend more time with Kurama?"

"Not with that waste of sperm." Hiei retorted to the questions.

"Hiei..." Yusuke said wanting to keep going with the double date.

"I'm not a waste of sperm, three eyed freak!"

"Watch it, Kuwabara. I guess we should go. Kurama, how about we do this again sometime?" Yusuke said turning to their way home.

"We shall. It was fun to have everyone together like this, once more." Kurama said walking off with a pissed off Kuwabara.

They all went their seperate ways and headed home. Though, once Hiei and Yusuke was halfway there. Hiei looked at Yusuke with his lover looking back at him. Hiei opened his mouth.

"You and Kurama had this all planned out."

"Come on, Hiei, would I actually do that to you without telling you?"

"Yes. I've been with you for six years now, Yusuke. I know how you are."

"So, it has been six years since we saw those two?"

"Yes, and don't change the subject on me."

"Fine, I did."

"I knew there was something funny about this."

When they got inside their house Hiei didn't talk to Yusuke the whole night. Though, Yusuke kept trying to get him to talk to him. Hiei just continued watching a movie marathon of Halloween.

____________________________________

**A/Note: I hope you enjoyed my first YYH fic! Tell me how you liked it. This was also for my sister I Love Hott Evil Men/ Laughing Freak. Please review. I'll give you all hugs.**


End file.
